


(Practical) Joke's On You

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, practical jokes can hit at the most unexpected times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Practical) Joke's On You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #350 – Gag
> 
> This gag comes straight from _The West Wing_ episode _Hartsfield's Landing_ , which is one of my favorite _West Wing_ episodes of all time. For those unfamiliar with the episode: the C story involves CJ Cregg, the President's Press Secretary and his aide, Charlie Young playing pranks on each other which escalate into some serious property damage in a war over CJ's copy of the President's schedule. If you've never seen the episode (or the show), I highly recommend it, especially if you're a fan of snappy dialog and astute writing.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~ 

Colby rounded the corner to his office, catching sight of David typing on his computer. 

"Here's the ballistics report," he said, handing it over before sitting down. 

"What's it say?" David asked, perusing the file. 

"About what we thought," Colby said. "No prints or useable DNA, either." 

"Back to square one?" 

Colby nodded. "Pretty much." 

"Okay, let me run this over to Don," David said, getting up. "Be right back." 

Colby watched as David headed for the conference room where Charlie and Amita were working. His phone rang, and he reached for the receiver, attention already elsewhere. Instead of just the receiver, he got the whole phone. He frowned and tried to pull it apart but they were glued good and tight. 

He looked around, hoping that no one had seen. Then he saw David and Don doubled over, laughing hysterically. 

"Real mature, guys," Colby yelled, shaking his head. 

David made his way back to his desk, patting Colby on the shoulder. "You work too hard, man." 

"Yeah, well, just wait," Colby said, shaking his head again, embarrassed that he'd fallen for that old gag. "You'll get yours." Turning around, he returned his attention to the case, muttering quietly. "Eventually." 

~Finis


End file.
